


Guys My Age (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Older Chanyeol, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Sex, Younger Baekhyun, based off the song, who knows omf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Baekhyun prefers older guys versus guys his age. Because older guys are more experienced. Chanyeol is very experienced.





	Guys My Age (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Don't read if you don't like age gaps sis. I'm telling you right now. Don't attack me for it in the comments! 
> 
> It's based off the song 'Guys My Age' by Hey Violet. Listen to it while reading if you'd like. Here's the link! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/S0MmNRO8LZo

**Byun Baekhyun's P.O.V.**

I fixed my shirt in the mirror before turning to my friend Kyungsoo. "How do I look?" He looked up at me from his phone and looked me up and down. "That shirt is a little low and a lot of see through." 

I smirked slightly. "Perfect! Goes well with my tight pants huh?" 

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "Why are you even dressed like that? We are just going to the club." 

I shrugged. "I'm just trying to let people know I'm available and ready for the taking." 

More like letting older guys know I'm available.

He looked at me confused. "Wait, what happen with that Sehun guy?" I shrugged. "Haven't seen him since we broke up. He was too immature for me." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "That's what you say about all of them Baek. Before you know it, you'll have to start dating older men." 

I smirked and watched his facial expression change. 

"Oh my god, you are unbelievable. You just want a sugar daddy!" 

"Not true! I just want someone to give it to me good. Treat me right and who are mature." 

"Whatever, don't come to me complaining if some creepy pedo tries to assault you!" I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Kyungsoo, not that old! Plus I doubt I'll be able to find you once we get there, you'll be off with Jongin." He smiled wide.

"You're right, now come on and lets go before we are late." 

I followed him out of the house and to his car. We got in and he drove off to the club. 

I personally think there is nothing wrong with dating older men. Especially if they are the good looking ones who are not creepy and know how to treat you right. 

I have a thing for older men. 

My friends think I joke around when I say that but I highkey mean it. 

Just something about someone who is mature and knows what he is doing just turns me on. Someone who is very experience, not someone whose only experience is with their hand and from watching porn. 

My last boyfriend, Sehun was just so childish. All he did was smoke weed with his buddies and never wanted to leave his house. I always had to come over and it would be boring doing nothing. Plus he would all of a sudden try to get sexual with me at uncomfortable times. 

Like in front of his friends. 

But now, he won't have to worry about me because I am moving on. 

One reason I don't date guys around my age. 

Kyungsoo pulled up to the club and put his car in park. He turned to me and sighed. "Tell me if you are going home with some grandpa so I know not to leave you here stranded." I rolled my eyes but nodded. 

We got out and walked inside. 

He walked away from me right away. 

Probably already saw Jongin. 

I looked around until my eyes caught on to a very tall man sitting at the bar. He was wear a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and shirt tucked in his pants. He looked very professional. 

I smirked. 

Perfect. 

I slowly walked up to him and sat near him, keeping a seat between us. 

"One martini please." The bartender nodded and I glanced over at the man next to me. He is very handsome. 

Wow. 

The bartender gave me my drink and I took a sip. 

I turned to him. 

"Here by yourself?" He looked over at me, finally taking in my presence and shook his head. "No, I'm here with my co worker and his boyfriend celebrating." He paused, looking me up and down. "What about you?" 

I smirked. "Same situation except I'm not celebrating anything and my friend ditched me for his boyfriend." 

"Looks like we were both ditched." 

I smiled. "What are you celebrating for...." 

I trailed off and he caught on. "Oh yeah, my name is Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." I smiled wide, holding my hand out. "Byun Baekhyun." He reached out and grabbed my hand, shaking it. 

Oh god.

He has big hands. 

Long fingers. 

My weakness. 

I grabbed ahold of his hand and played with it slightly, he didn't pull back. "You have nice big hands Park Chanyeol, very nice." I smirked slightly watching him gulp before letting go of his hand. 

He stared at me. 

"You didn't answer my question, what are you celebrating for Park?" 

He scooted over in the seat that was between us. "I got a big promotion at work. Friends decided to take me out and celebrate. Sure glad they did now." I giggled at how close he was to me. 

"Me too, seems like you need a special celebration." 

He nodded, too quick. 

"I do." 

"Do you dance Park?" 

He shook his head, "Not really. I'm not that good at it." 

I pouted playfully, his eyes going to my lips. "It's a shame, I wanted to dance with you. Guess I have to go dance by myself." I chugged down the rest of my martini before getting up, swaying my lips slightly as I walked away from him, feeling his eyes on me. 

I slowly moved my body along to the music, a sexy song was playing. I felt bodies pressed up against me dancing as well but I didn't mind. I was just trying to catch Chanyeol's eyes again. 

I kept swaying my hips to the music, throwing my hands up in the hair. 

Suddenly, I felt hands grab me by my waist and pull me against their body. I smirked as I felt the growing bulge pressed up against my ass. I turned around and looked up at Chanyeol. 

His eyes were dark and filled with lust. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, swaying along to the music, grinding up against him. "Took you long enough." 

"You're such a tease." 

"What are you going to do about that? Punish me," I lowered my voice just enough for him to hear me, "daddy?"  

His grip tighten on me. "Don't tease me baby because I will." 

I smirked and leaned up, bringing him close to me by his tie. "Then what's stopping you?" 

He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand, dragging me out through the crowd of people and out of the building. I smirked and followed along, sending a quick text to Kyungsoo to tell him I'm leaving. 

We got outside and walked to his car, he opened the door and I got in. He quickly got in the driver side and started the car, speeding out of the parking lot. 

I glanced at him and at his pants. 

I casually reached over and started palming him as he drove. I watched him grip the steering wheel.  

"Baek, what are you doing?" 

I smiled playfully. "Nothing, just helping daddy out with his problem." He growled slightly. "You're making this hard for me to not just pull this car over and take you in the back seat." 

I smirked and unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants, sliding my hand in and grabbing his growing bulge. He let out a groan. "B-Baek."

God, he's just turning me on.

Especially with him moaning my name.

I slide my hand in his boxers and grabbed ahold of his length, hearing him let out a small groan. I started moving my hand up and down his length, listening to him moan and groan.

He is seriously turning me on and making me needy.

"Dammit Baek, just suck me off already." I smirked and hurried, unbuckling my seatbelt. I leaned over him, picking his dick up and putting it near my mouth. I licked around the tip teasingly before taking it fully in my mouth. I felt one of his hands go down my back and to my ass, smacking it. 

I moaned, vibrating his dick. 

I hollowed my cheeks and start sucking, taking my hand and going up and down on the rest of his dick that couldn't fit in my mouth. He is very long. 

Another bonus of liking older men.

"Fuck baby." 

I smirked, proud that he was enjoying this. 

Because I sure was.

"Fuck baby, I'm about to cum." I took him in deeper before feeling him release into my mouth. 

I swallowed it all, handling the taste before leaning up and smirking. "Fuck if I wasn't driving right now I could of ruined that pretty mouth of yours." I felt my tight pants become tighter. 

Fuck. 

I whimpered slightly. "Daddy~ Please hurry." 

He turned into a driveway and put his car in park quick, turning it off. 

We both got out and I followed him inside. 

Once inside, he turned me around and slammed me into the door. 

I whimpered slightly, feeling him push his body up against me again, already hard. He leaned down and kissed me, slow but then rough. I moaned into the kiss, grabbing him by his neck and pulling him down close to me. 

His hands went down to my ass, squeezing it, causing me to gasp. Allowing him to let him take the lead. 

"Jump." He mumbled against my lips. 

I did and he caught my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me down the hall and towards a room. 

He opened the door, his mouth never leaving mine, and threw me down on the bed. 

He raised up, loosening his tie, looking down at me with those lustful eyes. "How old are you by the way?"

I frowned slightly. "I'm nineteen." 

He froze slightly before smirking. "Oh, it seems my baby likes older guys now? Naughty naughty." I felt myself blush slightly. "H-How old are you?" "I'm thirty." My eyes widen. 

"You don't look thirty." He smirked and shrugged, walking over to me. "Could say the same for you baby, you don't look nineteen." I smirked slightly. "So it doesn't bother you that I'm young." He shook his head, leaning over me. "Not at all baby boy, as long as I'm the only older guy you'll be chasing." 

I leaned up to him and kissed him. He smirked into the kiss, kissing me back. He pulled away and looked at me. "Strip for daddy."

I nodded, slowly pulling my shirt off. Then standing up and going to my tight pants, wiggling them down my body. I smirked when I saw his eyes darken.

"Laced panties? You really are asking to be punished. Lay down on the bed." 

I nodded, laying back down on the bed. He came over to me, standing between my legs. He grabbed ahold of my wrist, putting them behind my back and leaned down and kissed me again, a rough but hot kiss. 

I missed the fact that he was tying my hands with his tie. 

I pouted when he pulled away, trying to move my hands out from behind my back but couldn't. "How am I suppose to touch you?" 

He smirked. "You're being punish for teasing daddy baby. If you be a good boy then I'll let you touch me." I watched him unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned stomach. He took his pants off too, coming back between my legs.

I whined, trying to move. 

I felt a hard smack against my ass. 

I let out a whimper. 

"Don't fight it baby. Be a good boy." 

"B-But daddy, I wanna touch you." I tried again but another smack landed on my ass, causing me to moan a little. 

He leaned down and started kissing my jaw, trailing kisses down to my neck, biting and sucking. I moaned slightly, leaning up and pressing against him. 

His mouth trailed down to my chest to my nipples, twirling his tongue around my left one and bringing his hand up to pinch the right one. I let out a small whine. 

"D-Daddy." He smirked and left a trail of kissing down my stomach to my crotch area. He looked at me. "You in this underwear is a beautiful sight." I couldn't help but feel my face heat up a little. 

I watched him grab the strap of my thong between his teeth and slowly pull them off my body, with my help of course. 

He threw my underwear aside and reached across me in his draw. He grabbed a bottle and got back in between my legs. He popped the cap and squeezed it all over his fingers. 

He spread my legs wide and leaned up, kissing me. I kissed him back but suddenly let out a small cry when I felt one finger slide into me. I threw my head back as he curled his finger inside me. "A-Another daddy." 

I felt him add the the second one, scissoring me. 

His lips attacked my neck as I threw my head back, moaning and whining at the feeling of his fingers inside me. 

"M-More Cha-" 

I was cut off by a slap against my ass. "What'd you call me?" 

"D-Daddy. Please more." 

"Good boy." 

He added a third finger. I threw my head back as he moved all three inside of me. "D-Daddy, it feels so good, I want more please. More please. God daddy!" 

He contiuned, leaving me moaning and whining. 

He pulled all three out and I let out a whimper, leaning up for his touch again. "So needy baby, wanting me so bad. You are already dripping for me." "D-Daddy." 

He pulled his boxers down, grabbing the lube and rubbing it all over his dick. He got between me, spreading my legs wide open for him. "Ready baby." I nodded, already needy for him. 

Chanyeol slowly pushed all the way in to me. I couldn't help but let out a loud whine feeling him enter all the way in to me. 

He sat for a minute, leaning over me and kissing my neck. "Tell me when you're ready baby." I nodded. "P-Please daddy. Give it to me please." He pulled out, slamming back in me. 

I let out another loud moan. "M-More daddy! More!" "Fuck baby, you feel so good right now. So tight around my cock." I let out a loud moan. He kept slamming in and out of me, going faster and faster. He picked my leg up and put it older his shoulder, causing him to go in deeper, hitting me right in my prostate. 

"Fuck Daddy, just right there." 

I cried, trying to wiggle out of the tie to grab him. He kept going, abusing my prostate. I couldn't help but let out helpless moans and cries for more. God he feels so good inside me. 

I felt like I was on cloud 9 right now. I could just cum any moment now. 

"D-Daddy, let me touch you." 

He groaned, continuing to thrust in and out of me but reached behind me and untied the tie. Once my hands were free, I quickly grabbed his neck and brought him down close to me. I kissed him, moaning into his mouth as my hands roamed all over his body. 

He pulled back slightly, "Fuck Baek I'm going cum." 

"Ahh me too." 

He continued until I couldn't take it no more and released, throwing my head back and letting out a loud moan. "Daddy~" 

He groaned, releasing all in me. 

He flopped down on me, both of us breathing heavy. 

Once we both calmed down a bit, he raised up and looked down on me, smiling. "Let me clean you up." I bit my lip and nodded, watching him walk away to his bathroom. 

God, that was the best sex I have ever had. 

He knew how to treat my whole body right. 

Knew what to do. 

Perfect. 

And I hope he doesn't kick me out but I like him and wouldn't mind doing that again and spending time with him. 

He came back in with a wash cloth and grabbed my legs, lifting them up and cleaning me off. I whimpered lightly, feeling the warm cloth against my skin. I watched him smirk. 

He put my legs down and wiped my stomach off for me. 

He walked away and came back, smiling. "Ready for bed?" I nodded. "W-Would you like me to sleep in here or on the couch?" "In here with me is fine." I blushed slightly and nodded. 

He helped me climb under the covers with him, keeping me close to him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and pulling me close to him. 

I love this already. 

"Goodnight Baek." 

"Goodnight Chanyeol." 

 

_***The next morning*** _

 

I woke up to the smell of cooked breakfast. 

I groaned and raised up, looking around. 

Wait. 

This isn't my room. 

I blushed as last nights thoughts came back to my head. 

Park Chanyeol. 

I got up, wincing at the pain in my lower back, and grabbed my laced panties from the floor. I put them on and smirked, grabbing ahold of Chanyeol's button up shirt and put it on. 

I button it and walked towards the kitchen. 

"Good morning Baek-" 

He turned around and froze, looking me up and down. I couldn't help but smirk. "Good morning Chanyeol~ Whatcha making?" 

"Eggs and bacon. But it looks like I've changed my mind about what I want to eat." 

What a man. 

I smiled as he turned the stove off, handing me a plate before sitting down. I sat down across from him, eating silently. 

He watched me, not touching his food at all. 

"Tell me something Baek." I nodded for him to continue. "Why do you like older guys?" I smiled at the question. 

"Well, guys my age don't know how to treat me. Don't know how to touch me. Don't know how to love me good. They don't know how to keep me." He raised an eyebrow at me. "So what makes you think an older guy will?" 

I smirked, standing up and walking over to him, sitting down in his lap. 

His arms wrapped around my waist while my arms wrapped around his neck. I leaned up and whispered, "Because I know guys my age will never do anything to me as good as you did, Daddy." 

I felt his grip tighten around my waist as I pulled back to look at him. 

His eyes were dark and filled with lust. 

"Actually," I smirked. "No one will be able to do anything as good as you did daddy." 

"Fuck, I'm never getting rid of you. I hope you know that." I smiled wide. "I was hoping you wouldn't." 

"So this is more than a one night thing?" I smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, it's more than a one night thing to me." He smirked slightly and leaned forward, "I like the sound of that." He kissed me slightly.

We pulled away and I frowned at him. "You didn't eat your breakfast." 

"I told you I changed my mind about what I want to eat." 

I smirked slightly. "And what would you like to eat?" 

"You." 

"I'm all yours." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
